The Last Night
by stargirl1856
Summary: The title might give you a little information. But anyway.James has trouble sleeping one night, and gets up to make tea. He thinks back to his last Christmas at Hogwarts when he and Lily finally got together. Read! PLEASE! Oneshot. LilyJames


**A/N: So this is like my first one shot ever... i really hope you guys like it!** _Summary: James can't go to sleep on night and so he gets up to make tea. While he's making it, some memories from Hogwarts come flooding back. Like the last Christmas he ever spent there, and the night of Christmas Eve, when he and Lily finally got together._ **I know that probably sounds lame but it's really better than that i just suck at summaries. Yeah so read and enjoy please! **♥

**-Kittie**

* * *

James Potter rolled over and stared at the women sleeping beside him. He had had trouble getting to sleep that night unlike the peacefully sleeping read head beside him. He wondered what he had ever done to deserver her. She was so beautiful, and fragile. She had fallen asleep quite fast that night. It seemed like she was always the one up, taking care of their one-year-old son. But tonight she had climbed in bed and had fallen fast asleep.

James sighed and sat up. He needed something to do. He quietly stood up and padded out of the room, and down the hall. He passed his sons room, where the baby was curled in a tight ball wrapped in his blankets. James stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He would get something to eat.

He smiled as he put on the kettle thinking of the last time he made tea. He had somehow managed to burn the water, and they had needed to get a new kettle.

The kettle began to whistle after a few minutes and James stared as the steam flew out of the cap. It reminded him of something that he hadn't heard in a while. The Hogwarts Express. The last time he heard that he was on his way to the castle that held his best memories for the last time. Hogwarts…

◘ ◘ ◘

… "For the last time, Prongs, no! I am not going home for Christmas because one, I have no home, and two, I live at your house and if you're not going home where the point in me going home?" Sirius Black asked as he followed his best friend around the corridor.

"Well, you never know. You might want to… ah! Have a frenzied night of passion with my mother at home." James said turning around and flashing a mischievous smile at Sirius.

"Lord, James, your own mother! Besides I like your mother cooking, not your mum."

"Riiiiiight."

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped smiling.

Christmas was coming around the corner, two days from then. The castle was a buzz with holiday madness, tinsel was everywhere and the Great Hall had somehow become covered in holly. It was the boys 7th year at Hogwarts and the other two marauders, Remus and Peter, had gone home for the holiday. James was ecstatic because a certain red head was staying around the castle instead of going home.

Lily Evans was Head Girl at Hogwarts, while James was Head Boy. The two shared a dorm near the Gryffindor common room, much to Lily's distaste. The two got along fine…when they weren't fighting, which was never. The times that they weren't fighting were scary times, and a strange silence always seemed to settle over the castle then. But usually they were fighting.

◘ ◘ ◘

The next day, Christmas Eve, began with snow. Everyone in the castle woke up to find that a white blanket had covered the grounds.

James, who had crashed in the boys' dorm that night, woke up and got Sirius out of bed, rushing him to get his cloak on and get outside.

The two went down to the grounds and had the snowball fight of the year with a couple 6th years, and then went to visit Hagrid in his huge hut.

"'Ello boys!" Hagrid boomed, as they came in shivering and wet. "Little Lily Evans was just in here talking to me about—"Hagrid stopped himself and glanced at James. "Problems," he finished, busying himself with the kettle.

"What was she in here for?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"I don' know," Hagrid said carefully. Then he set a huge plate of truffles in front of the two to occupy them.

A few million truffles later the boys were groaning about their stomachs and talking with Hagrid about what they hoped to get for Christmas.

"I want the new model of the Cleansweep!" James said patting his stomach.

"Of course you'll get that, because you're filthy rich," Sirius remarked, all in good fun.

"I want a dragon," Hagrid said dreamily.

James and Sirius stared at him blankly.

"Wha'?" he asked.

"A dragon?" Sirius asked him disbelieving. "A bloody dragon?"

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you want one?"

"No!" James remarked.

Hagrid shook his head and stared off into space. A clock sounded, chiming 6 times. "Blimey is that the time?" Hagrid asked. "You boys best get back to the castle for dinner."

"Right," James said. "Like I could eat anything right now."

"Oh come on. Foods always good," Sirius answered and he got up. "We'll see you tomorrow. We'll be down after breakfast."

The boys walked out of the hut and into the snow. They marched through the dying sunlight and through the great oak doors.

They came to the Great Hall and stopped. "You go on," James said. "I'm going back to my common room okay?"

"Sure," Sirius answered, already on his way in.

James laughed and turned the other way. He was deeply lost in thought when he rounded the corner and ran smack into somebody. They both fell on their butts and looked at the other in surprise.

"James!" Lily said, surprised. "I've been looking for you!" Her cheeks were flushed pink like she had just been outside.

"Really?" James said breathlessly, getting up and giving her a hand. "What did I do?" There was a tingle in his hand when she let go.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something," she said brushing herself off.

"Really what? James asked hopefully.

"I hate you."

His face crumpled. "I think that's a commonly known fact."

"Lily laughed. "I'm not done. I hate you because you're perfect. You're too perfect for anyone. I hate the way you laugh, the way you talk with your hands, your smile, you're eyes, the way you mess with your damn hair all the time, the way you show off to everyone, and the way you look every time you ask me out, the way you look now. I just hate it alright?" Lily ranted. "I hate it…" she stared at him.

They drifted closer and stared into each other's eyes, her breath hot on his cheek.

"Why?" James whispered, his eyes on her beautiful full lips.

"Because," Lily murmured, licking them.

James couldn't stand it any longer, and he closed the gap between their lips. Their lips mashed together in a frenzied assault on each other's mouths.

James hands seized Lily's hair, and her hands wound around his back. Lily's head was on fire, she couldn't think about anything except James's lips on hers, and she wanted more. She pressed into his urgently, and he fought back bringing his hands down her harms and holding her as if he was afraid she whole body was on fire.

They broke apart gasping for breath.

"We…we should get back to the common room…" Lily whispered her mind swimming for just one kiss.

"Yeah," James said, putting his arm around her waist and beginning to lead her back to their common room.

They made it back, only after a few hundred stops along the way, so they could stop, and put their lips back on each other. By the time they got to the door, James was exploring Lily's neck with his mouth and she was giggling like mad, while she opened the door and let them in.

James led her to his room and pulled away from her, propping her against his dresser. She stared at him, her lips slightly bruised and tingling.

"Come here," James whispered gruffly, pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips with his again.

Lily felt sheets beneath her and she knew that James had maneuvered them across the room and onto the bed. She felt James above her pressing his lips into her and sliding his hands under her shirt.

She gently pushed him away and stared at him, realization dawning. "What are we doing?" she asked. "I mean it's you and it's me and we hate each other, and-"

"We're kissing," James said, cutting her off with his lips on hers. "We're having fantastic kissing…" He was making a line up her neck and to her ear with his mouth. He pulled away and kissed her lips, and Lily was under again.

But she came back and pushed him away again. "Why?"

"Lily are you trying to kill me?" James asked. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He pulled her t-shirt up a little and bent down to kiss an extremely sensitive place on her stomach. "Or this." He pulled her shirt down and brought his lips to her forehead and kissed.

She closed her eyes.

He pulled away and placed one hand on either side of her head. "Now do you want me to or not?" he asked.

Lily sighed. "I want you to, I just…"

"Are you scared?" James asked gently. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. Not ever."

Lily sighed again and closed her eyes. She nodded.

James bent down and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you," Lily whispered against his lips.

"I know," he breathed back. His hand found one of hers and grabbed it. He ran his callused thumb along her soft palm and brought her hand to his lips. "I love you too."

He dropped her hand and brought his lips back to hers.

All the walls and defenses were let down in that kiss. James gently slid his hand under her shirt again and felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and every breath she took as he pulled her closer to him. Occasionally they'd stop kissing with just their foreheads pressed against each other and their fingers intertwined. Lily watched shyly as James pulled her shirt all he way up and over head this time, placing his lips back on hers and winding his hands around her back again. His own shirt had been cast aside a while ago and he could feel Lily's graceful hands feeling their way along his muscled chest. She looked up and him and smiled, a true loving smile, nothing lusty or seductive, just a true smile filled with love for him. She was so pure and vulnerable, and James couldn't hold back any longer as he embraced her and felt her naked chest against his own. They became aware of each others rapidly beating hearts.

"Our hearts are the same…" Lily murmured softly looking up at James.

James laid her back on the bed and kissed her chest knowing that her heart beat in time with his. He felt her shudder underneath him and she brought one hand up to her face as she ran it over his cheek. Then she slipped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him gently.

Later when all their cloths were cast aside and they couldn't tell each other apart, Lily felt warm, yet scared, excited, and yet still timid. She was aware of James weight on her and his hands in places she never thought there would be hands. She was completely exposed and she could fell every part of James on top of her, pressing down. She shuddered again as he pulled away and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered, and then he began to do what he had been waiting to do his entire life.

Lily shivered as James sank into her and the night wore on.

◘ ◘ ◘

James shook his head and pulled the kettle off the burner, stopping the whistling. That night had been the best night of his life. Lily was so innocent and fragile. She still was. He was always gentle with her for fear of breaking her. He loved her more than anything in his life.

A light flickered on upstairs and Lily's small feet appeared on the steps.

"Honey?" she called out gently. "What are you doing?"

"Getting tea, sweetie. Go back to bed," James called back.

"No… I think I'll have some. I don't think I can go back to sleep without you in there next to me," Lily said, stepping lightly down the stairs.

"Okay," James said, smiling and getting out another mug. He felt her come up behind him and slip her arms around his waist.

"What's kept you up?" she murmured into his back.

"I was just thinking," he said. "About the night of our first kiss."

He felt her giggle into his back. "After tea, come upstairs and refresh my memory on how that night went."

James chuckled. "Okay. Now go upstairs. I'll bring your tea up in a minute okay?"

"Mmm," she murmured.

He turned around and kissed the top of her head. "Go on."

She squeezed his waist and headed up the stairs waving a little. "I love you!" she called out.

"I love you too, sweetie. Always will," James said watching her feet disappear.

He smiled and went back to the tea and his memories.

◘ ◘ ◘

The next morning, Christmas, began with Lily waking up from the best sleep she'd had in forever, and rolling over. She had forgotten where she was and was rather surprised to find James sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped around her naked waist. She sucked in her breath and was about to start screaming when the last night came flooding back to her.

"Oh…" she whispered slightly. She stared as James slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured, bringing his hand up to her face and gently sliding it over her smooth cheek.

"Hey you," she said back, kind of lost for words. She had slept with James Potter. The boy most girls would kill to even get smiled at by. The guy that she had had a crush on since forever. The guy she was in love with. She had slept with him.

"How'd you sleep?" James asked rolling over and stretching his arms out, his muscles shifting in his stomach.

Lily gulped. "Fine."

He turned back to her. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head and got up, finding his pants and pulling them on.

Lily sat up, and the sheets fell down around her waist revealing her bare chest. She was about to grab the sheets back up to cover it but then realized what's the use; James knew every part of her body by heart.

"Here," James said throwing her cloths to her.

A little while later after they had opened their presents and talked about everything from family to jelly beans, they walked out of their common room, their fingers intertwined, and ran into Sirius.

Sirius pretended not to notice the hands, as he called out hello to them. Then he walked up behind James and whispered in his ear, "Tell me everything."

James smiled and said, "Not everything."

And then even later after breakfast, and after Lily and James had kissed each other again James and Sirius walked to Hagrid's, and James told Sirius almost everything, from when he bumped into her in the hall, and then that morning.

Sirius chuckled. "You always did get what you want."

"Yeah but this time I don't know how I got it." James said.

With that they went to Hagrid's and had tea.

◘ ◘ ◘

James smiled and took hold of Lily's tea mug. Sirius was the best friend a guy could have. He was like a loyal dog. James did end up telling him everything, much later in life though. He remembered the day he and lily had gotten married. Sirius was so happy for them he couldn't smile any wider or his face might have cracked in half.

James carefully walked up the stairs with her tea and into their room. He set it down on her nightstand, and sat at the foot of the bed.

Lily rolled over and sat up to look at him, smiling slightly. "I remember that night. And then that morning we saw Sirius and he looked as though his face might bust up he was smiling so wide," she said. "So you gonna refresh my memory a bit more?"

James smiled again. "After I get my tea from downstairs."

"Okay," Lily whispered, peering up at him over the top of her mug, as she sipped her tea. "I'll be waiting."

James nodded and got up to go downstairs. He stopped in the doorway and looked back, taking in everything about her. From the way her hair was slightly messed up, to the way she sipped her drink and looked at him with curious green eyes. "I really love you, you know?"

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked confused.

"I just felt like I needed to say it," James whispered.

"Alright," she said, still slightly confused. "I love you too."

James stared at her again, and then turned around to go back downstairs. "I'll be up in a second," he called over his shoulder.

He padded out of the room, and down the hall. He passed his sons room, where the baby was curled in a tight ball wrapped in his blankets. The baby was sleeping soundly, and James wondered what he had ever done to deserve a son like him. He couldn't wait to watch his son grow up.

"You're going to be the best son anyone could ever have," James whispered into the dark room.

James stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Something wasn't right. He quietly stepped over to the counter where his tea lay. It was to quiet. The wind wasn't howling, nothing was going on outside.

There was a crack outside the door. Something was outside.

James walked quietly to the front door, and before he could get there something poked into him from behind.

"Hello," a slippery voice whispered in his ear, right behind his head.

James froze. How? How had he gotten in the house? He gulped again. He had to tell Lily.

The voice began talking again, whispering in his ear. "You knew this was coming Potter. I hope you're ready for this."

James thought fast his mind flooding with questions.

"Avada—"

"Lily! Take Harry and run! He's here!"

* * *

**A/N: SO... you like? Review please!! I love my readers! -**

**-Kittie** ♥


End file.
